


Carmesí

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Wine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: De la pasión y el vino...





	Carmesí

Sus manos tropezaron con las copas de cristal derramando el vino. El dulzón aroma del borgoña inundó sus fosas nasales mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y abría los labios en un gemido silencioso. Changmin solo podía oler a Minho, su almizcle envuelto por los cítricos y la excitación, la lujuria y el deseo entremezclados por una inocente ansiedad.

—Ouh… ahn es…

Minho gimió de forma larga y profunda llevándose una mano por reflejo a la boca, haciendo todo un lío sexy con su maquillaje  mientras con la otra se aferraba desesperado al borde del tocador de su camerino. Su vientre se estrujo y sus muslos palpitaron, la humedad se deslizó por todo su pene y luego mas allá.

Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, el sudor se deslizó sinuoso por su cuello y espalda, el aire acondicionado enfriaba un poco la calamidad ardiente de su cuerpo y mantenía los ojos cerrados  humectando sin parar sus labios.

Changmin gimió silencioso y concentrado. Saboreandolo con precisión. Después de todo era él quien quería tener un grandioso buen recuerdo antes de ir al servicio. Minho enredo sus manos contra su cabello y recibió una mirada curiosa de Changmin. Sonrió con ternura y sopló un beso  adorable hacia el mayor quien gimió un poco antes de negarse a mirarlo de nuevo. Minho rió y se impulso con suavidad hacia él, hacia su boca, sabía que amaba cuando lo hacía y el gemido aprobatorio de hyung fue una clara señal al respecto. Una nueva y curiosa sensación rodeo su cuerpo y su espalda chocó contra el espejo al sentir sus glúteos mojados.

—¿Hyung que…? ¡No! No…mnh…

Salto sin querer y luego se mordió los labios. Changmin estaba, estaba. Oh dios mío. Antes de un concierto, antes de salir a cantar frente a miles de personas y lo sentiría mojado y dulce y complaciente entre sus glúteos, mientras se movía y bailaba... Un grito ahogado repleto de hermosas confesiones rosa pasión pavoroso escaparon de su boca mientras tiraba de su cabello y se derramaba todo sobre él. Changmin se reía como siempre. El muy bruto. Decir cosas como “joder” “mierda” o “increíble dios del sexo” solo lo animaban a seguir y tenía que cantar. Si no se apresuraba no saldría de ahí.

—Hyung eres…

—¿Un increíble dios del sexo?

—Eso también pero un desconsiderado tarado —susurró limpiando su desastre antes de besarlo prontamente ignorando las protestas de Shim.

—Ahora arregla mi ropa.

Changmin rodó los ojos y obedeció recibiendo mucho cariño y mimo incontrolable de Minho. Estaba tan empalagoso, y le encantaba.

—Ahora es tu turno.

Changmin se encogió de hombros y fue a recostarse sin camisa a un puff que estaba por ahí cerca.

—Aun tenemos 4 solos para divertirnos y una botella de vino por terminar. Ve a cantar como si no hubiera un mañana amor, debo pensar en qué podemos hacer en 4 minutos.

Minho abrió la boca y luego gimió cuando un golpe a la puerta llamó su atención.

—¿Ya terminaron los tortolos? ¿Todo en su sitio?

Minho gimió y se arregló las ropas antes de besar a Changmin por última vez.

—Creo que voy  a querer hielo para mi descanso.

Elevo las cejas y una sonrisa curiosa se apoderó de Changmin.

—Y por esas cosas recuerdo porque es que te amo tanto.

Minho rodó los ojos un poquito y picoteo su nariz antes de respirar, abanicarse y salir sin darle tiempo a Taemin de mirar ahí dentro. Extrañamente le gustaba ver su interacción, también era  el que no reaccionaba en absoluto cuando Minho lucia sexualmente corrompido. Le daba risa.

—¡Nos vemos luego Changmin hyung!

Minho le tapó la boca y ambos corrieron por el pasillo entre cuchicheos embarazosos (para Minho) y esclarecedores (para Taemin).

Changmin levantó el celular después de un tintineo y se acomodo en el puff mirando un nuevo mensaje. _  
_

_También te amo, mucho, mucho._

Changmin sonrió. En los últimos meses habían hecho más cosas locas y empalagosas que en toda su vida y no podía estar más que agradablemente sorprendido de que Minho jugará también sobre la marcha. Tal vez sería genial tener un poco de _sexting_ antes de irse al servicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 28 Mayo 2016 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Abril de 2017.
> 
> Gracias por leer!! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón :D 
> 
> Si gustan un fic para esta Saga deben dejar lo siguiente:
> 
> Color.  
> Sentimiento o emoción y la pareja de la que quieren que escriba, revisen mi dashboard tengo un montón de OTP´s así que pueden escoger de cualquiera de ellas.


End file.
